kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider SD: Sortie!! Rider Machines
was a sidescrolling vehicular combat video game based on ''Kamen Rider SD. It was released for the Super Famicom on July 9, 1993. Gameplay *'Battle Mode': Players are sent to different stages called "Episodes" and have to defeat as many enemies as they can within a time limit, failing to do so or losing all thier health during the fight willl result in a Game Over. If they clear a section of the stage of enemies early or within the time limit, they are awarded points. Inbetween stages the Rider Carrier appears and Skyrider appears in a shop where he can repair the players bike or add power-ups such as missiles, shields, time freezes, land mines, attack boosts and ammo for equipping guns, depending on what players select. The second half of the Stages have boss fights at the end in which the player must defeat the boss within the time limit. *'VS. Mode':TBA "Episodes" #City #Country Roads #Cave Baster #Fire Tornado #Desert Battle #Big Tank #Silk Road #Midnight Town #Fung to the Circuit Characters Playable *Kamen Rider 1 (Neo Cyclone) *Kamen Rider 2 (New Cyclone) *Kamen Rider V3 (Hurricane) *Riderman (Riderman Machine) *Kamen Rider X (Cruiser) *Kamen Rider Amazon (Jungler) *Kamen Rider Stronger (Kabutolaw) *Kamen Rider Super-1 (V-Jet) *Kamen Rider ZX (Helldiver) *Kamen Rider Black RX (Acrobatter) NPCs Allies *Tobei Tachibana *Skyrider Enemies GranShocker Soldiers **Moped ***Bomber Moped **Biker ***Armored Biker **Car (Red)-Have more health than the standard Combatmen and are more aggressive in AI, attacking the player and pursuing them. *Motocross **Armored Biker *Car **Go Kart **Bomb Truck *Pogo Stick Combatmen *Hoverbike *Tanks Armored Robots- Seen only in Episode 4: Fire Tornado, Deal heavy damage to player but have weak armor. Bosses *Colonel Zol (as Gold Werewolf) *Ikadevil *Baron Fang (as Vampiric Mammoth) *Great Emperor Zero *Apollo Geist (SD) *Staff Officer Steel *Titan (as Hundred Eyed Titan) *Ambassador Darkness *Marshal Armor *Shadow Moon (SD) Notes *Being an SD Game, there are some comical scenes and references to popular culture during the game in the background, with all of them involving GranShocker Soldiers. **In the City Battle level, there are parody posters of Terminator 2: Judgement Day and Godzilla. In the second half, there is what appears to be a department store with mannequins of Godzilla, Ichigo, V3 and Black RX and an elephant, all with Granshocker Soldier heads, in the window of the store. **In the second segment of the Country Roads level, players can see a GranShocker Soldier giving a suplex to another, one flirting with a female Soldier by a tree and a group of them working in the rice paddie fields and fruit trees, with some wearing beards. In the Boss Fight with Ikadevil, he uses a red and yellow mech that resembles Bowser's Koopa Clown Car with legs. **In the Fire Tornado level, there are exclusive rolling robotic enemies who are parodies of Zaku Tanks from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. **In the first segment Desert Battle Level, there is a muscular GranShocker Soldier fighting another one in a fedora and jacket next to a plane propellor and a Sphinx with a GranShocker Soldier's head. Another segment features a Temple which is modeled after King Dark and the third one has ancient ruins with statues of different Henchmen from the Kamen Rider Series. **During the Silk Road level, players can see a GranShocker Soldier sunbathing, one riding on a cloud in the far background (A reference to Journey to the West), and two references to the popular Street Fighter game series. One GranShocker Soldier battling another one on a tower in a static pose that resembles Chun-Li's Spinning Bird Kick, and two others that resemble Ryu and Guile, with the Ryu one throwing a Hadouken. *The Midnight Town level has a GranShocker Soldier version of Mount Rushmore and the second half features Las Egas, a parody of Las Vegas, with casinos and hotels all having E in their name and one called "Partner" (as in "Howdy Partner", a greeting phrase used by residents of the western parts of the United States). **In Fung to the Circuit, in the first segment,there are parody names of company brands: ***Eoil (Mobil motor oil) ***Nagunam (Magnum batteries) ***Ecocola (Coca-Cola) ***Playkid (Playboy) ***Nanisama (Nissan?) **A later segment features posters for Ekita (La femme Nitka), a wrestler who resmebles Kinnikuman on an Eiji (Fuji) TV and EWF Wrestling (WWF). ***The Boss fight with Marshal Armor has him on a custom Speeder Bike and the band in the background is called Lonely Soldier Yoroi, a parody of an opening song from the anime , Lonely Soldier Boy. *One of the Stages is titled "Fung to the Circuit", This is obviously a grammar typo error the programmers made and is supposed to be Flung to the Circuit or Flung Into the Circuit. External Links *Japanese Wikipedia page Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider SD Category:Stub Category:Article stubs